


Turtle-Duck Date Night

by Stromboli



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, turtle-duck date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromboli/pseuds/Stromboli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Bryan Konietzko's new piece of art.</p>
<p>A short vignette on Asami and Korra's annual turtle-duck date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle-Duck Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonder twin, Demitra.
> 
> Best read while listening to Louis Armstrong's rendition of La Vie en Rose.

"Korra, sweetheart, we've got to go," Asami called from the foyer, trying to hook her necklace clasp behind her neck. "We'll be late."

"We won't be late," replied Korra, who took the stairs two at a time even so. "You built this park. Twice. They always hold the first boat for you."

"For _us_. It's your park too. Augh, do you think you could help me with this?"

Korra's fingers covered Asami's as she guided the clasp together. Once done, she let her hands trace down Asami's back to settle around her waist. She loved the way her touch could still make her wife shiver.

"I think," Korra said, planting a kiss on her shoulder, "the kids are spending the whole night at Opal and Bolin's." She kissed her neck. "And we should take this opportunity to slow down–" She had to stand on tiptoe to kiss the spot behind her ear, "–and enjoy ourselves."

Asami turned in Korra's grasp and kissed her, almost painfully slow and sweet. When Korra made to pull her closer, though, Asami extricated herself with a last quick peck.

"Believe me, I plan on taking things _very_ slow tonight," she said, with a hint of a purr that made Korra grin. "But first we need to have our annual turtle-duck date night."

The turtle-duck date night was a tradition that predated their marriage. In mid-spring the turtle-duck boats were launched. As Asami had had a hand in both designing and funding the project, the first boat was reserved for her... and her plus one. In the decade and a half since, the launching party had grown from a social event to something resembling a small festival.

Korra entwined her fingers with Asami's as she opened the door on the balmy evening. "This weather reminds me of the first year," she said, smiling. "Do you remember?"

"Mmm," Asami hummed and smiled back at her. "That was a beautiful night. The band on the pavilion was playing something slow..."

"You fell asleep on top of me."

"I was not asleep!"

"You made a really good show of it."

Asami tried to school her face into an indignant expression, but she couldn't quite keep the smile off her face as Korra handed her into their waiting car. When she slid into the back seat beside her, Asami pressed a kiss to her cheek. Turtle-duck date night might just be Korra's favorite day of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I always enjoy thinking about Korra and Asami in a nice, lived-in relationship. Married for years, raising kids, saving the world, all that jazz.  
> Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
